Written On Dog Tags
by Aki-Kinomoto
Summary: A new teacher comes to the school. Logan has seen her before in his Nightmares. L/OC R+R


Written On Dog Tags By: Aresiel  
  
Part One *~*  
  
~Logan flew up in bed, sweating like a horse. The same nightmare had been plaguing his dreams for the past few months. Not the dreams of him on a cold surgery table, but new ones. Ones more lasting than those. A girl approached him, and he always felt he knew her. Her eyes were warm and welcoming, until.a blade had pierced her through the back slicing through to the front. The girl just glanced down at the sword sticking out her front as the blood spilled down her white clothes. Then we'd usually see someone.or something that would freak him out and he would wake up. He never could remember what the thing that appeared was. That morning was different though, because all in the school had to assemble this morning to meet a new teacher. Logan didn't understand why HE had to get up considering he was just staying there, but he got to his feet, got dressed and headed down to the main lobby. Everybody was lined up and straight, the teachers across from the students waiting to meet the new teacher the minute they stepped in the door. Orora was busy reminding the students of their manners. When a soft knock came at the large wooden doors Professor Xavier answered. A girl with long black hair and a white sun dress was standing there. The only luggage she had was a single suit case which didn't look to full. Logan almost yelled out. That was her, the girl in his dream or something like her. The same black hair, green eyes, white dress and pale skin. It was uncanny the resemblance, it was almost scary. Logan shook his head and straightened up next to Rogue. "Welcome," said Xavier, "to the school Ricky." "Thank you professor!" she said, her voice was soft and heavenly! She waved to the students and staff. "Hi, I'm Ricarta Marci! You can call me Ricky, not Ms. Ricky just Ricky." After the teachers had left some of the youngest children ran up to Ricky. "What's your power?" asked a young girl. "Oh, lots of things. I can fly, I can regenerate, I can change form, and I am able to read minds." she said, smiling around at the children. The children didn't have classes today because of the new student so they spent a lot of time with her for the day. Logan sat in his room, massaging his temples and thinking about the two girls: the one in his dream and Ricky. He had to do something to get them out of her head. He left his room, and walked down the hall focusing on the floor. They were still in there, in his head. Logan wasn't paying attention to where he was going and ran into someone. They dropped their book and almost fell but stopped in mid-air. Logan looked up and saw Ricky floating there. She stood straight up and dusted off. "Whoops! Sorry! I wasn't paying attention! I was reading. I didn't expect to see anyone walking the hall this late at night." She said sweetly. "It's.late?" Logan looked down at his watch. 11:57 PM. "It is late! Geez, I've been so into my thoughts I didn't watch the time." "I'm sorry, but might I ask your name?" asked Ricky. Her smile lifted Logan's spirits a lot. "Logan." He said, smiling back at the girl. "Logan??? It sounds familiar." she said scratching her chin. ".but I can't place it. Oh well, I'm sure you already know my name. I did see you this morning." "It's Ricky." He said. "Righto!" she said smiling again. *~*~* ~Logan woke up late the next morning and held his head thinking about his dream. He'd actually heard the girl's voice. It was the same as Ricky's, soft and angelic. The same sequence and while the girl was being pulled away by the THING she had cried out to him! "Logan!!! Help! Help me!!" she had yelled to him, her eyes filled to the brim with glassy tears. Logan had reached out to her and then.he woke up. He was now walking down the halls looking in on classroom to see what the daily lesson plan was. He looked in on Ricky's class and listened in for a while. "The mutants' rights act was held on a December, 14 years ago. Allan Procoto was a brave man who was wise enough to explain that mutants are humans that have been scientifically but naturally altered. Four days after he gave his speech, Allan was shot. The only reason humans wish to kill us is because they are afraid, afraid of what the world would become if mutants were free to roam the streets. Afraid of the havoc that could befall the world. That is why the mutants are hidden, because the humans are AFRAID!!"  
  
*---------------------------------------------------------------------*  
  
A/C: I'm already working on the second chap. Review please, flames and suggestions are welcome!!! 


End file.
